Why ?
by TroubledxEyes
Summary: Pleas answer the poll on my profile for this story.  I mean I felt so bad for Oliver.  poor Ollie had finally opened his whole heart to somebody and they left him. my heart sits here and breaks for Chlollie.
1. Chapter 1

Why ?

That's all he could ask himself. Why did she leave ? Why had he let her ? Why couldn't he had saved her ? Why did she have to save him ? These were the questions that swirled around his head. The answers were all too clear.

She left because she had to save your sorry ass because you can't do it yourself. He knew their was no way to convince Chloe Sullivan to turn one of her ideas around. Even if it was a stupid, irresponsible idea. One that took her away forever and left him grieving and heartbroken. One thing Oliver had learned as the Green Arrow was that you couldn't save somebody who didn't want to be saved. Chloe Sullivan had never wanted to be saved. Never wanted to be the damsel in distress. But, she would always be the savior. No matter the cost, she always would as long as she breathed. But, none of these answers soothed him like she did.

He walked over to the coffee machine. Her favorite coffee machine. He stared at it meaningfully before turning it on. Oliver listened to it hum as it turned on. Then, watched it meticulously drip until the pot was full. He went through the motions as he made a cup of coffee. Just the way Chloe liked it. He couldn't stand the way she liked it but it was familiar and it was a part of her, No matter how miniscule, that was still there. He grabbed the cup and walked over to the couch. He pulled his knees against his chest.

He inhaled the smell of the coffee. The smell that he associated with everything good that happened with him lately. He bit his lip as he felt tears prick his eyes. Oliver gripped the cup tighter. But, they slipped down anyway. Endless tracks down his cheeks. His hands shook and he was scared he would drop the cup. Out of fear, he slowly and carefully set it down. He walked over to the chair she sat at for missions. Missions she would never go on again. Then he saw it, a jacket. But not any jacket, it was her jacket. Her green leather jacket. He pulled it close. He almost chuckled at the scent of coffee wafting from it. Ollie walked back to the couch and sat down.

He spread the jacket across his legs, smoothed it over with shaky hands. He picked back up the coffee cup and inhaled it. He let the tears drop again as he walked over to the sink and sat the cup next to it. Then he slowly made his way back to the couch and laid down, Chloe's jacket pulled over him. He winced as pain shot through him. His injuries were still fresh and really bad, actually. But, all he could think about was Chloe. If she was hurt, how bad. If she was scared, if she was even still alive. He groaned and shifted. Pain shot through him again. He winced and then kicked himself.

Chloe was somewhere scared and alone and he here was. Curled up on a warm couch and sheltered and he could have company if he called. He kicked himself again. He heard the door swoosh open. But, he didn't have the energy to care. Normally, he would've at least tried to put up a front. But, he didn't have the physical or mental energy to. He closed his eyes and willed the person to go away. It apparently didn't work as he felt a hand on his forehead. "Oliver, Hey."

He bit his lip. Then, let it go. "I'm sorry." Oliver takes one look at Clark's face and knows. Just knows that she isn't coming back. He chokes back a sob. "She's really gone isn't she ?" Oliver asks in a pitiful tone he despises as his chin wobbles. He sees Clark shake his head regretfully. Oliver lets out a sob as realization is fully home.

Then, he was swept up in an embrace. He felt the tears against his face before he registered that he was sobbing. His hands grasped tightly against Clark's jacket. The hug tightened and he relished it. The contact, but then the pain shot through him again. He hissed and winced in pain. Clark pulled back, he scanned over Ollie. His face took on shock as he walked over to another figure. "God, Oliver." He was laid onto the couch and felt pressure on his stomach. He hissed and tried to recoil from it. "No, come on." He recoiled again. His vision was fraying at the edges and he couldn't breathe. "Here, hold him still." A new voice said. He felt pressure on his shoulders and tried sloppily to fight against them. Then he felt a prick in his arm and an overwhelmingly sleepy feeling. Recognition hit him as he went out sleepily murmuring one name. "Chloe."


	2. Chapter 2

Why ? 2

Oliver drifted slowly back to awareness. Their was a dull throb pulsing slowly on his lower stomach. He recognized the beep of a heart monitor and then the antiseptic smell. He was in a hospital. Why the hell was he in the hospital ?. He sat up quickly, brown eyes flashing with disorientation and panic. The dull throb flared up and burned fiercely. "Ahhh." Oliver screamed in pain. One hand went to rub on the spot while another gripped the sheet tightly. "Oliver, calm down." A familiar voice ordered softly. Oliver was trying to soothe the wound in his stomach. Then it hit him.

The attack. The torture. The trade. Chloe. She traded herself for him. Erased herself and left him. Well he had to find her. Screw his pain. He went to set up but he was held down. "Oliver, calm down." He recognized the voice this time. "Clark ?" Oliver asked, hoarsely. "Yeah, it's me." Clark says. Oliver slowly calms down. The familiar voice of his friend soothing him. "Why am I in the hospital ?" He asks slowly. The throb in his stomach getting less and less painful. "You had a stab wound in your stomach. I had called Emil before and you were struggling pretty bad." Clark pushes a hand through his hair. "Delirious. You kept trying to fight us, Emil thought it was sleep deprivation. Plus, he said it looked like you were run over with a truck multiple times and that you hadn't eaten or drank anything in days." Clark finishes with a sigh.

Oliver lets his eyes widen for a second. He lets out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. "So, when's Doc going to let me out ?" Oliver asked, bluntly. Clark just looked at him in shock. "Ok, so that look of shock. Yeah, that's not settling with me so well right now, Boy Scout." He said, hoping the nervous feeling welling in his stomach wasn't in his voice. Clark kept the expression as he spoke. "What the hell is the matter with you, Oliver ?" Clark asks, his voice raised. Oliver tries to take on a confused expression. "What are you talking about ?' Oliver asks. "Do you even care that Chloe just gave up her life for you ?, That without a second thought she gave up everything she ever knew just to save you." Clark is shouting now. Oliver tries to interrupt. But, he's really never seen Clark like this and he hates to admit it's kind of scaring him. Also, there is a giant lump of anger, hurt and ashamedly tears clogged in his throat and he knows that if he opens his mouth to speak it will come tumbling out. He opens his mouth slightly though.

"No, don't even think of speaking right now. I mean you were downright sobbing when I found you. Guess that was all a lie, right." He sucks in a breath. "A lie like your feelings for Chloe. Guess Oliver Queen really couldn't let anybody in. Couldn't even let somebody who loved you, trusted you, gave up their life for you in." Clark glares at him as he delivers the final blow. "God, no wonder everybody leaves you. You don't care about them enough to stay. Chloe, Tess, The team, Lois, your own parents." Clark immediately regrets what he just said. He sees Ollie's face shift. His brown eyes are shining with betrayal, hurt, anger, pain. His chin's wobbling dangerously and he bites his lip and wipes away the tears. He looks back at Clark , eyes newly dark and jaw set. "Ollie…" . Oliver sits up ignoring the physical pain.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME !" Oliver shouts, a few tears slipping down his face. He swipes them away, furiously. "Ollie." Clark tries again. "GET OUT !" He yells again. Oliver grabs the first thing he can from the table next to his bed and throws it. Clark ducks it without hesitation. "Oliver, I'm sorry." Clark walks out guiltily and flies home. He finds it easy to hone in to keep check on Oliver. He hears get out of the bed and shuffle somewhere. He hears Oliver swear and a thud on the ground. There's a shout of pain and Clark hears enough to know something's wrong. He speeds to the hospital and finds Oliver being held down by an orderly and knows by the look that this in no hospital orderly. Oliver is fighting against the guy, but is isn't very effective. Clark then notices the syringe. He curses himself for not letting Oliver be taken to a real hospital with real security.

Then he watches as Oliver's eyes flash to him with panic and relief. Clark watches as the man plunges the syringe into Oliver's arm. Clark speeds and knocks the guy out and rushes to get the syringe out of Oliver. Oliver jumps off the bed and backs up against the wall. His eyes wide and breathing harsh. Clark walked over to him, slowly. "Oliver, are you okay ?" Clark asked. Oliver's eyes had fear in them. It notched up as Clark moved closer. "P…Please don't." Oliver wrapped his arms around himself. "Please…don't hurt me." Oliver murmured, voice thick with fear. "Oliver I would never hurt you." He stepped closer, again. "Please stop." Oliver pleaded as he sank to the floor. "Ollie, it's me, Clark." Clark stepped so he was next to him and knelt next to him.

Oliver tried to scoot away. Clark just pulled him close. Oliver weakly fought against him. "No…Please, not again." Oliver said. "Ollie, shh, it's me, Clark, I won't hurt you." He pulled Oliver closer and felt the blonde shaking and he started to sob. Clark rubbed his back. He waited until Oliver seemed to fall asleep. Clark gently picked him up and sped them all the way to Watchtower and called the only person he could think of.


	3. Chapter 3

Why 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: there is a part of the convo. between Clark and Dinah that should explain something to Lizzy384. She said Clark was harsh on Ollie in the last chapter. Dinah explains why in this chapter. So enjoy and please review. I really love those things and I've been a very somewhat nice girl this year.

Clark stood from his vigil beside Oliver as the blonde practically ran into Watchtower. Her heels clicked as she did run this time over to him. "Clark, what the hell happened ?" Dinah Lance asked, worriedly. "I mean all I get is a vague message on my cell saying that I needed to get to Tower as fast as possible. That Oliver was in trouble." She dragged in a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair. "Why can't Chloe help him. You know, his girlfriend and by the way where is she. Normally she would be the one leaving the message." Her face took on a confused and worried look as her blue eyes locked onto Clark.

"Chloe's gone. It's a long story. Come and sit down and I'll explain it." He led her to the table and sat down. He made sure to keep an eye on Oliver. "So come on out with it, Kent." Dinah urged as they sat down . "Well, You know everything about the missions Oliver and I had to do." At her nod he continued. "Well, I'll spare the details about me and Zod. But, all I know is that Oliver was attacked on his mission, Chloe couldn't find him and she was scared and desperate." Clark explained. "That seems to be a bad combination around here" Dinah said as she tapped her foot, it made a clicking sound that echoed around the empty halls of Watchtower.

Clark sighed as he continued. "Yeah, she went and put on Dr. Fate's helmet. I found her unconscious. Emil said her body was going through multiple massive traumas. But, all of a sudden she recovered and woke up. She was panicky and told me that she was okay and she had everything figured out." Clark said, guilt coloring his voice, wondering why he couldn't have figured out something was wrong with his best friend. "She didn't, did she ?" Dinah asked, sarcasm masking the fear that was welling in her stomach. It mixed uncomfortably with the nervousness that had already been present. "She sacrificed herself. She traded herself for Oliver and she's gone." Clark finished. Dinah stared at him before her face scrunched up. "No, Ollie wouldn't let her do that. Plus, Chloe wouldn't leave him like that." Her voice broke. "They need each other, you saw how they were before." She took a calming breath and realization hit. "He didn't know." She continued as Clark nodded. "So, she's gone, but where is Oliver and is he okay or at least okay as can be ?" She asked, concern nixing the fear and mixing with worry.

"I found him here. He was a mess and Emil and I took him to a secure hospital. I stayed with Oliver and he was out of it when he woke up." Clark took a breath. "He calmed down and then went blank." He looked at Dinah's confused blue eyes and it makes it harder to tell her what happened. "He acted like he didn't care Chloe was gone. He didn't say anything except when he was allowed to leave. But, Umm, something happened." He swallowed nervously. "I completely went off on him, Dinah" Clark said, regretfully. "Clark, I'm not going to judge. I mean you just lost your best friend, too. You're hurting too." Dinah reached over and rubbed his arm. "But, what did you say to him ?" She asked. He recounted the exchange and watched her eyes go wide. "Damn, we might have to re-consider the Boy Scout code name." Dinah looked down. "I'm guessing with our crew's messed up luck, even that isn't all of it." He smiled as she did and nodded.

He told her of the orderly and the syringe and the panic attack that Ollie had had and she stood. He stood with her and walked into the living room. "Do we know what was in the syringe ?" She asked as she pulled a chair right up to Oliver's side and stroked his hair softly. "I sent it to Emil, he's going to be here in about an hour with the results. He checked him out and said that he was fine and just needs some rest." Clark assured her and sat next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's he going to do without her ?, Clark." Dinah asked, sadly. "I don't know, Dinah, I really don't." Clark said.

They sat there and Clark turned as the door flew open. He turned and saw Emil. "I've got the test results and they're not good." He went to the table and laid them out. Clark walked over to him while Dinah kept vigil with Oliver. "Clark, I'm going to give it to you straight okay." At Clark's nod, he continued. "The substance they gave him. It's a new drug. It's so far been used by Russians and the Chinese. It's an awful concoction. It's been forbidden in the U.S." Emil said. "So, how did they get it here and why are they using it on Oliver ?" Clark asked. More to himself then to Emil. "The effects are bad. First, it supposed to find the worst memories you've ever had. Then, it enhances them as you experience them." He sees Clark tense up beside him and his eyes are flaming with rage.

"Clark, I know how much you want to kill this guy right now. Trust me, I felt the same. But, we can't do anything about it right now. All we can do is wait it out and research it and hope for an antidote." Emil says as he looks at Clark and watches him calm himself down. They sit down and as Emil is telling Clark what he knows, they hear a small shout, a chair being toppled and Dinah trying desperately to calm him down. Clark and Emil walk in and Dinah is standing above Oliver and has her hands on his arms and is talking clearly to him as he fights against the person and keeps shouting. "No, No, NO!." He shouts. "You're lying, You're lying." He shouts again as Dinah tries helplessly to link him to reality. "Ollie, It's me Dinah." She says, firmly to him. "You're okay. You're safe here." She loosens her grip. "You're at Watchtower." She says, her voice is full of calming and soothing tones. He stiffens and his eyes flash.

Dinah watches his brown eyes and nearly wants to sag in relief as she notices recognition. "Ollie, hey, you back with me ?" She asks in the same tones. He swallows and blinks. His eyes focus on her and she smiles. "Dinah?" Ollie rasps. "Yeah, it's me." She says as drops one arm and the other rubs his arm. "What happened?, Why am I at Tower." He asks, confusedly. "Someone dosed you with something at the hospital. You were having hallucinations, vivid apparently." She says and he perks up. "Umm, how long has this been going on ?" He asks and she bites her lip. "Clark told me that the first was the morning after Chloe…" She stops as he ducks his head.

"Hey, look at me." She watches Oliver's head lift up. She locks her warm, caring blue eyes with his hurt, tear-filled brown ones. "I'm sorry." She says and repeats it until he talks. "I miss her, god damn it, I miss her already." He murmurs. Dinah sits next to him and puts a hand on his back. "I know, Sweetie, I know." She soothes and pulls him into a hug. Clark and Emil watch from the distance and both smile and sigh relieved sighs. "Shh, Shh." She rocks him slowly. He clings to her and winces a bit. "She's never coming back." Ollie states sadly. "You don't know that." Dinah replies. "She'll come back one day, you'll see." She strokes his back. She holds him close. "She'll come back and you guys will be together and STAY together, Forever." She emphasizes. He shifts again and yawns. "For now, though, just rest." She instructs and his weight becomes heavier against her. "Just rest, sweetie." She soothes and smiles at Clark and Emil across the room as Ollie falls asleep soundly against her and they smile back. Everything was okay. For Now.


End file.
